In many areas of the world, the need for energy and/or energy dependence are critical concerns. In an attempt to address these problems, a great deal of effort has been focused on clean renewable energy generation. However, each of the conventional approaches has its own drawbacks, resulting in an ongoing need for better energy-generation solutions.